I didn't know I'd love you so much
by rabidminimoose
Summary: The day Dr. Olson met his dear beloved angel. Her world was shattered. As he intervenes he is swept up in memories he longed thought locked away, never to be thought of again. He swears he would never allow another angel die. Dr. Urik is 22 yrs old, before he joined the Repomen and before he found his first lover he met...his angel.


Dr. Urik Olson surGen resident

The beeps of the heart monitor and intravenous lines were the only noises that could be heard within that white room. The Patient had just woken up and had just started getting berated by her visitor. Genterns ignored the bickering couple but I couldn't help but listen in. The man pretty much blamed the woman for everything and then he left. The woman...patient, I think I am getting too attached to this one and I haven't even spoken to her yet. She just sat there with no emotions and then hell broke loose. She ripped her I.V out and started to scream. As her hands began to claw at her body I quickly ran to prevent anymore damage.

"Calm down sweety I need you to CALM. DOWN." I grabbed hold of her arms as she tried to get them out of my grip I glared at the bored looking Gentern who was trying hard to ignore us. "Get your fat ass over here you little...FUCK I need a surGen over here!" My request was answered by another young surGen resident.

"I'll get the tranqs." He calmly said before leaving our side. The girl was still trying to fight me but I could tell she was slowly losing her strength. She started to cry and wail but I held onto her. For some reason I didn't want this woman to cry like this. Was it God's sick joke that this woman reminded me of my mother?

It must be because I had such a strong urge to help this patient to be happy again, that losing a child doesn't mean the end of the world. My mother lost my little brother after falling only three steps. I remember my mother joking that it was only a bruised butt but then. The day I got home from school she was wailing and weeping, clinging onto my father. I was afraid to ask what was wrong but I swallowed that fear and asked anyways. My mother wailed harder and my father glared at me.

"You wouldn't understand." That was what my father had said and I was left out in the darkness while my mother suffered. I knew something was wrong with the baby but I did my best to show that nothing was wrong to everyone. My parents tried to hide the miscarriage and didn't even tell my grandparents. The last two years of my mother's life she was left suffering. My dad would stay out all day and night while I was left to deal with my mother. I cried as I felt useless and weak. I couldn't help my mom because I didn't understand so...I made myself understand. Through out the years I spent many hours reading books and magazines on possible causes of my mother's suffering. I eventually graduated with top marks and went off to a top medical college. I found why my mother eventually died after only two years of lamenting my baby brother's demise. Her heart broke...without the heart the body will only die.

"It's not the end of the world sweety. Just you see, I'll help you get through this." I whispered to the woman. As the other resident prepared the tranq I moved the patient so we could restrain her by the bed restraints. After strapping the woman tightly to the bed so as not to injure herself I grabbed her charts.

"Anjasi Kurem, Age twenty and female obviously. Hmm, whoa." I hushed up as I delved into her medical file. She went in for a kidney and heart transplant. 'The surGen's never thought of giving a twenty year old a fucking pregnancy test before cutting? What the hell?' I never thought a mistake like that would happen. Sure I thought that the SurGens tried their very best saving the fetus but the way the surGen's noted it seemed as if the fetus was only in the way and was promptly removed. 'Fuckers didn't even think to stop the surgery.' I looked over to the know unconscious woman and felt sorry for her. She apparently didn't even know she was pregnant let alone eight weeks in.

"Hey Urik...you gonna stand there gawking all day or are ya coming with me to see if there are more surgeries?" The other resident who had been quietly waiting spoke with an annoyed tone. I felt like punching the other in the gut but held the urge. 'I'll talk to Dr. Wallace about this. Maybe he can assign me Anjasi to look after. These genterns sure won't take care of her.' I nodded to the other and then gave the still bored gentern a look that hopefully would actually kill her. The genterns have become lazy and unprofessional ever since Pavi and Luigi were given free reign in their Father's kingdom. I looked back only once as I went to look for Dr. Wallace. For just a fleeting moment I saw my mother tied down to the bed, I closed my eyes and willed the strong emotions away. I am a surGen and I shouldn't be feeling like this. I have no reason to help the woman further but. I see my mother in those dead eyes as her world was shattered just as my mother's had, I feel as if this time. I can finally help save her.


End file.
